


Трюмные воды

by Vinsachi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Rape, Violence, broken Theon, greyjoy-cest, mentions of future torture, non-con, very dark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Эурон Грейджой склоняется к тому, чтобы сломать своего племянника. Увы, очевидно, что Теона Грейджоя уже успели сломать раньше...





	Трюмные воды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bilge water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882718) by [darkandstormyslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash). 



Будь он сейчас на борту «Молчаливой», Эурон трахнул бы мальца прямо на палубе. Но на этом проклятом корабле матросы не дураки почесать языками, так что он тащит Бейлонова истеричного щенка в темные подпалубные помещения, припирает к скользкому борту и спешит взять свое, стоя по щиколотку в трюмной воде.

 

Ничего хорошего из этого не выходит.

 

Юнец без умолку что-то лепечет, пока Эурон волочет его вниз. Он-то ожидал потока фраз вроде: «Нет, не посмеешь!», но вместо них слышит другие, менее приятные. «Он прознает, он разозлится, он.. ты не можешь… рифма… рифма…»

 

Что за гадство произошло с мальцом в его отсутствие?

 

Он грозит отрезать мелкому поганцу его трепучий язык, и тот, наконец, замолкает, и застывает в темноте, непрестанно вздрагивая, трясясь всем телом, широко раскрывая глаза. Против воли  Эурон в этот момент восхищается Эддардом Старком. В детстве Теон не подавал таких надежд, но даже Эурон представить себе не мог, что пребывание у Старков превратит мальчишку в этого никчемного слизняка. Кто бы мог подумать, что у старины Старка хватило грязи в душе, чтобы так по-свински обойтись с сыном своего врага?

 

Он прижимает Теона к скрипучему корпусу корабля, резко раздвигает ему ноги коленом и чувствует прилив разочарования: юнец почти не сопротивляется. Он то двигается, то замирает – будто хорошо поднаторел в этом особом искусстве. Подозрения Эурона подтверждаются, когда он сует в мальчишку член и слышит лишь сдавленный всхлип. Ни тебе криков, ни воплей – стоило ради этого вообще ему заправлять?

 

Эурона бесит то, что его лишили возможности опустить парня, и он сгребает волосы Теона и оттягивает ему голову назад:

 

\- Ну, так кто это был? Сам Старк? Или он спустил на тебя своих ебливых щенков?

 

Теон не издает ни звука, и Эурон бьет его головой о железные балки, пока не вспоминает, что сам же и велел парню молчать. Еще одна волна разочарования. Теона не нужно учить – его _уже_ всему научили. Эурон так ждал момента, когда сделает Бейлонова сынка своей сучкой, но, кажется, его опередили.

 

\- Говори, - рычит он, и с губ Теона срывается приглушенный вздох, будто бы он только сейчас вспомнил, на что ему язык. О да, натаскали его на славу, Эурон прекрасно это видит.

 

\- Н-не Старк, он… был моим братом… я… я убил его, убил обоих, они были призраками, я не…

 

Малец порет какую-то чушь, и Эурон закатывает глаза. Он снова бьет Теона головой о стену, снова рычит: «Закрой рот», и спускает в него несколькими резкими толчками – все это какой-то проклятый фарс. Теон – бесполезная дырка для члена, все остальное сломано. А ведь Эурон так хотел взять его по-железянски, но Теон лишил его такой возможности. Жалкий недоносок.

 

Закончив, он швыряет Теона на землю, и парень сворачивается клубком в трюмной воде, обхватывает себя руками за плечи, не переставая хныкать:

 

\- Он узнает, он все узнает, он знает, что я у тебя в плену, мне запрещено, это должен быть он, он узнает, он сделает больно…

 

\- Да кто! – выпаливает Эурон, пиная исхудавшее неуклюжее тельце. - Кто узнает, кого, мать твою, ты так боишься? Старк уже давно мертв.

 

Теон смотрит на него во все глаза – испуганные, покрасневшие, слезящиеся.

 

\- Рамси, л-лорд Болтон…

 

\- Болтон? – Эурон видит, как дергает Теона от одного этого имени, так что он произносит его еще раз – громче. - Хренов Рамси Болтон? Не знаю никакого Рамси Болтона. Знавал бастарда, Рамси Сноу, - он останавливается, когда Теон в страхе начинает поскуливать, и снова бьет его – сильно, прямо между ребер, лишь бы он замолк. Значит, не Старк. Это уже не праведное возмездие сыну Бейлона от руки северянина, это нечто иное.

 

Эурон чувствует, как внутри стремительно нарастает глухая ярость. Этот мальчишка Болтон сломал Теона – Теона, который должен был сломаться от его, Эурона, руки! Он снова хватает Теона за волосы и резко дергает, заставляя парня подняться. В глубине здорового глаза вспыхивает огонь.

 

\- Ты мне все расскажешь об этом проклятом мальчишке, а потом мы убьем его, понял?

 

\- Не могу… я… он узн-нает, он… - Теон снова принимается лопотать, что-то о ключах и собаках, и иные знают, о чем еще. Эурон вздыхает и отпускает его, озираясь вокруг, пока Теон барахтается в воде. Здесь есть оковы, какие-то ржавые цепи, которые, судя по виду, изголодались по пленнику. Не слишком прочные, но гораздо крепче того, что осталось от Теона Грейджоя.

 

Эурон подтягивает к себе цепи, а Теон снова скулит и подрыгивает худосочными ногами в синяках. Что бы там с ним ни творили – ужас перед этим Рамси Болтоном затмил собой страх за собственную шкуру. Эурон с силой бьет Теона по лицу, отбивает искалеченные руки, которые пытаются цепляться за его одежду, и защелкивает кандалы на запястьях и лодыжках Теона. Малец теперь всхлипывает – то ли от старых страхов, то ли от новых, то ли от грядущих ужасов – это неведомо Эурону.

 

\- Н-не оставляй меня, не оставляй меня здесь – я буду слушаться, буду хорошим, но ты не можешь, не должен преследовать его, н-не могу к нему вернуться, прошу, не надо… он.. он сд-д-делает мне больно…

 

\- Замолкни! – И Теон снова повинуется, тем самым еще больше раздражая Эурона. Он снова пинает юнца, и тот снова сворачивается клубком, пытаясь защититься, а ботинок Эурона впечатывается ему в живот, бьет по ребрам, по ногам – тяжелые удары сыплются один за другим. Эурон наступает Теону на ладонь, и тот сдавленно вскрикивает.

 

\- Ты расскажешь. Расскажешь все, что я хочу знать.

 

Теон молчит. Эурон сплевывает проклятие сквозь зубы. В этом юнце не осталось ровным счетом ничего, что еще можно было бы покалечить. Эурон едва сдерживается от искушения швырнуть его за борт – иные бы побрали мальца с его злоключениями, но он должен выяснить, что произошло на Севере, ведь Теон об этом знает. Эурон разворачивается и выходит из трюма, с силой хлопнув дверью, но через мгновение снова распахивает ее, заслышав, как тонкий голосок, запинаясь, произносит слова:

 

\- Он убьет тебя.

 

\- Что? – Эурону не до того.

 

Теон все еще сидит на полу, но глядит снизу вверх испуганными глазами.

 

\- Он убьет тебя, и… и заберет меня обратно.

 

\- Что, если я сам убью его?

 

Во взгляде Теона проскакивает неуверенность. Он опускает глаза и сам оседает под воду с тихим всплеском. Какое-то мгновение Эурон раздумывает, не _умер_ ли он взаправду, не труп ли его покачивается теперь в темной воде. Но то, что мертво, умереть не может.

 

\- Надеюсь, ты его убьешь, - отвечает Теон мягко. Шепотом. Так тихо, что слов почти не разобрать за скрипом снастей и выкриками матросов.

 

Эурон приободряется. Быть может, что-то все же осталось в этом существе от Теона Грейджоя. Быть может, глубоко внутри, под грязной грудой страхов и отчаяния, еще дышит какая-то часть Бейлонова сына – часть, которую Эурон еще может сломать…


End file.
